


Burning through the soul

by runastorm



Series: MariChat May [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runastorm/pseuds/runastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has a nightmare.<br/>She had been dying, her limp body bloody on his arms. He’d lowered his head and kissed her pale, beautiful face, choking on her soul as hot tears streamed down his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning through the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstrom/gifts).



> This is a gift for @neonstrom, and it was made for MariChat May's 10th prompt, "Nightmare."
> 
> I wrote this drabble thinking about one of many ways they could possibly fall in love, but honestly, most things are so vague and it's so short that a lot of shit is completely up to you.
> 
> Also! Englsih isn't my first language and this work wasn't beta'd, so please warn me about any major fuck-ups. I hope you enjoy this piece nonetheless! <3

Adrien has a nightmare.

Strangely, it didn’t feature Ladybug, this time.

It was _Marinette_.

She had been dying, her limp body bloody on his arms. He’d lowered his head and kissed her pale, beautiful face, choking on her soul as hot tears streamed down his face.

When he wakes up, the boy doesn’t fight the urge to transform into Chat Noir and run to the girl’s home, interrupting her sleep at what might as well be three or four in the morning (he isn’t exactly sure, but then again, it isn’t that important - at least not now).

After she opens the hatch of her room, her face still swimming in lethargy, he tackles her and they fall to her bed; Marinette whines in both protest and pain but when she notices he’s trembling and crying her annoyance immediately dies down.

“What’s wrong?” she cautiously asks in a whisper.

“You were dead,” he swallows some tears, dragging his lips to where her neck met her shoulder. “I-In _my arms_ , you were—”

“Sssh, kitty. I’m fine,” arching her back to have her body pressed against his, Marinette can feel him shiver. “It was just a nightmare. I’m here, I’m _fine_.”

Chat sobs softly, kissing patterns on her skin. She sighs and relaxes against him, fingertips venturing up his chest until she feels the skin of his neck, thumbs sweeping the sharp angles of his jaw. But suddenly the superhero whimpers, parting from her slightly as he starts fumbling with her blankets and the fabric of her clothes, pushing them out of his way. Marinette gasps and flushes to the roots of her hair when Chat rides up her shirt, exposing her chest that was now only covered by the thin tank top she (fortunately) had the habit on wearing underneath her pajamas.

It’s all happening too fast, but before she can voice her concern, the boy freezes above her, eyes gleaming as he stares at Marinette as if she were some sort of ethereal being. He purses his lips and lowers himself slowly, turning his head so his cheek brushes against her partially bare chest and his breath fans the valley between her breasts.

She, on the other hand, stops breathing altogether.

Instinctively, the girl cups his neck with one hand, the other circling around his back to caress the space between his shoulder blades. And right when she thinks she’s about to explode, he laughs. It’s weak and a little choked up, but genuine and full of relief.

There’s a warm sensation prickling on her stomach, and she can’t feel her toes.

_She wonders what people call this feeling she’s having._

“You’re alive,” the boy mutters, as if he didn’t believe it himself.

_‘Oh.’_

He—

He’d done that to feel her heartbeat.

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathes.

His hands circle her waist and Chat rolls on the bed, making Marinette let out a tiny squeak. She’s on top of him now, and if she’s not mistaken, the girl is pretty sure she can feel his tail curling around her left leg.

And then, he looks at her.

 _Really_ looks at her.

“You’re _alive_.”

His eyes burn through her soul.

And she’s lost forever in a sea of green.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
